Sutherland Brothers
Quiver 1971 February 12, 1971 Sunderland Tech. College, Sunderland, ENG (supporting Clouds) March 12, 1971 Liverpool Polytechnic, Liverpool, ENG (supporting Clouds) May 15, 1971 Crystal Palace Bowl, London, ENG (Garden Party, supporting Pink Floyd, The Faces & Mountain) July 9, 1971 Van Dike, Plymouth, ENG August 24, 1971 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (supporting Rory Gallagher) 1972 February 25, 1972 London City University, London, ENG (RSPA Benefit, with Atomic Rooster, Roxy Music, Paul Jones) March 24, 1972 Falcon Eltham, London, ENG March 29, 1972 Queensway Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (With Linda Lewis, supporting America, for Help the Aged) May 2, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Camden Festival '72, with Fairport Convention & Jonathan Kelly) May 5, 1972 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (supporting Strawbs) June 21, 1972 Oldfield Tavern, Greenford, ENG (Supported by Walrus) July 7, 1972 Lyceum, London, ENG (Supporting Edgar Broughton Band) July 14, 1972 Leytonstone Red Lion, London, ENG July 16, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with East of Eden, Linda Lewis) August 26, 1972 Aylesbury, ENG (with Man) October 1, 1972 Greyhound, London, ENG October 28, 1972 Luton College Student Union, Luton, ENG (with Hookfoot) November 17, 1972 Stoneground, Manchester, ENG (with Budgie & Fruupp) November 19, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Medicine Head, Rare Bird, Hobo) Sutherland Brothers Band 1971 July 24, 1971 Town Hall, Truro, ENG (Their first gig, Supporting Mott The Hoople) July 25, 1971 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople) July 31, 1971 The Dome, Brighton, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople. Cancelled due to illness) August 7, 1971 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople) August 29, 1971 Lyceum, London, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople) September 8, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (Supporting Cat Stevens) September 9, 1971 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 10, 1971 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (Supporting Cat Stevens) September 12, 1971, Concert Hall, Amstersdam, NED September 23, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 24, 1971 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT September 29, 1971 Coliseum, London, ENG October 9, 1971 Leicester University, Leicester, ENG October 22, 1971 Top Rank, Doncaster, ENG (Supporting Mott The Hoople) December 3, 1971 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Brinsley Schwarz) Sutherland Brothers 1972 11/2 High Wycombe Supporting David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust (believed, not confirmed) 12/2 Imperial College Union, London Supporting David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust February 16, 1972 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (supporting John Martyn) 18/2 Sheffield University Supporting David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust ?/3 ICA, Nash House, London 17/3 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (Supporting David Bowie) 26/3 Torrington, Woodside Park, London April 11, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG 21/4 Free Trade Hall, Manchester Supporting David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust (moved from postponed 21/3) 30/4 Montreux: Golden Rose Festival, closing show Alongside Amazing Blondell, Gary Wright and The Doors. May 5, 1972 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Camden Festival '72, with Donovan & Duncan Browne) 28/5 Great Western Express Festival, Lincoln Day 3: Beach Boys, Sly & Family Stone, Slade, Monty Python, Focus, Lindisfarne June 16, 1972 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Argent) June 25, 1972 Woodside Park, London, ENG June 29, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (Supported by Smith, Perkins & Smith) 13/8 11th National Jazz & Blues Festival, Reading Day 3: Ten Years After, Status Quo, Wizard, Vinegar Joe, etc. 20/8 Lyceum, London with Vinegar Joe & Hackensack August 27, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG September 28, 1972 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (Supporting The Strawbs) November 9, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (CND Benefit, Supporting The Strawbs) November 19, 1972 Hardrock, Manchester, ENG (With Capability Brown) November 25, 1972 Town Hall, Falkirk, SCOT November 26, 1972 Aberdeen University, Aberdeen, SCOT November 27, 1972 Glasgow University, Glasgow, SCOT December 13, 1972 St Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind) Sutherland Brothers & Quiver December 29, 1972 Marquee, London, ENG (first gig as Sutherland Brothers & Quiver) 1973 20/1 Kingston Polytechnic with Badger. Advertised as Quiver. 9/2 Aberystwyth University 11/2 Queen's University, Belfast 17/2 Sunderland Polytechnic 24/2 Crewe College 28/2 Chelsea Bowl, Bournemouth 1/3 Town Hall, Cheltenham 2/3 Carnatic Halls, Liverpool University 3/3 Alsager College, Stoke 9/3 South Parade, Portsmouth 10/3 Mid Herts College, Welwyn Garden City Supported by Emma 13/3 Lady Mitchell Hall, Cambridge 15/3 Grimsby Technical College 16/3 Lanchester Polytechnic, Coventry 17/3 Cromer 21/3 Cardiff Old Union 22/3 Dixieland Ballroom, Colwyn Bay 25/3 Shaw Theatre, Euston Road, London Supported by Mark Allain 30/3 BBC Speakeasy 3/4 BBC Radio 1 In Concert recording April 5, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG (Advertised as "Quiverland Brothers") April 23, 1973 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT April 24, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG April 28, 1973 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (Supported by Albert. Advertised as "Quiverland Brothers") 10/5 Warwick University 11/5 South Pier Pavilion, Lowestoft, ENG 12/5 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG 18/5 King's College, London, ENG 19/5 Bede College, Durham, ENG 20/5 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, SCOT 21/5 Civic Centre, Motherwell, SCOT 24/5 Dacorum College, Hemel Hempstead, ENG (Supported by Curly) 27/5 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (Supporting Hawkwind, with Magic Michael) 31/5 Malcolm's Club, Hull, ENG 2/6 Clitheroe Festival along with Stackridge, Greenslade, Longdancer & Fumble June 16, 1973 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supporting Pink Fairies) June 17, 1973 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Supporting Axis, Camel, etc.) July 2, 1973 Marquee, London, ENG (Supported by Ace & Jerry Floyd) July 7, 1973 St. Pancras Town Hall, London, ENG 28/7 Cheltenham Festival (Headline act After Rod Stewart & the Faces pulled out when Kenny Jones was taken ill and was hospitalised) US Tour supporting Elton John August 15, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile, AL (supporting Elton John) August 16, 1973 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Elton John) August 17, 1973 Convention Centre Arena, San Antonio, TX (supporting Elton John) August 18, 1973 Cotton Bowl, Dallas, TX (supporting Elton John & Steely Dan) August 19, 1973 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (supporting Elton John) August 23, 1973 Sports Center, Minneapolis, MN (supporting Elton John) August 24, 1973 International Amphitheater, Chicago, IL (supporting Elton John) (poss 25th as well) August 26, 1973 State Fairgrounds, Des Moines, IA (supporting Elton John) August 28, 1973 University of Utah Special Events Center, Salt Lake City, UT (supporting Elton John) August 30, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (supporting Elton John) August 31, 1973 Seattle Center Coliseum, Seattle, WA (supporting Elton John) September 1, 1973 Balboa Stadium, San Diego, CA (supporting Elton John & Steely Dan) September 3, 1973 University Arena, Albuquerque, NM (supporting Elton John) September 7, 1973 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Elton John) September 8, 1973 Long Beach Arens, Long Beach, CA (supporting Elton John) September 9, 1973 Coliseum Arena, Oakland CA (supporting Elton John) September 23, 1973 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supporting Elton John) September 24, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY (supporting Elton John) September 25, 1973 Boston Garden, Boston, MA (supporting Elton John) September 30, 1973 Civic Centre, Baltimore, MD (supporting Elton John) October 3, 1973 UD Arena, Dayton, OH (supporting Elton John) October 5, 1973 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supporting Elton John) October 6, 1973 St. John Arena, Columbus, OH (supporting Elton John) October 7, 1973 Indiana University Assembly Hall, Bloomington, IN (supporting Elton John) October 9, 1973 Civic Arena, Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Elton John) October 11, 1973 Mid South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (supporting Elton John) October 13, 1973 Stokely Athletic Center, Knoxville, TN (supporting Elton John) October 18, 1973 Memorial Coliseum, Auburn, AL (supporting Elton John) October 19, 1973 University of Georgia Coliseum, Athens, GA October 20, 1973 Hollywood Sportatorium, Hollywood, Broward County, FL October 21, 1973 University of Florida Gymnasium, Gainesville, FL 9/11 Sussex University 10/11 Oxford Polytechnic 15/11 Portsmouth Polytechnic 17/11 Doncaster College of Education 21/11 Sheffield University 23/11 Uxbridge Brunel University 30/11 Luton Technical College 1/12 London School of Economics 7/12 Birmingham Aston University 8/12 Bradford University 10/12 Marquee, London 14/12 Leeds Polytechnic 1974 11/1 Edinburgh University 12/1 Glasgow Uniiversity 18/1 South Bank Poly, London 19/1 Cardiff University 24/1 Warwick University 25/1 Greenwich Town Hall, London Supported by Wild Turkey 26/1 University of East Anglia, Norwich 27/1 Lancaster University 1/2 London Marquee 2/2 Manchester University 6/2 Leicester Poly 8/2 London Imperial College 9/2 Hull Lawns Centre 10/2 Hatfield Poly 12/2 Llanelli Glen Ballroom 14-18/2 Tour of Holland 19/2 Birmingham Locarno 22/2 Penzance Winter Gardens 24/2 London Roundhouse 8/3 Bristol University Rag Ball Supporting Wizzard 9/3-24/3 Tour of Germany (known dates below): Supporting Traffic 9/3 Nordmarkhalle, Rendsburg 10/3 Congresshalle, Hamburg 11/3 Halle Munsterland, Munster 12/3 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf 13/3 Deutsches Museum, Munich 14/3 Eberthalle, Ludvigshafen 17/3 ATSV Halle, Saarbrucken 18/3 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt 19/3 Stadthalle, Karlsruhe 23/3 Stadsschouwburg,Eindhoven, Holland 24/3 Marni Cinema, Brussels, Belgium 26/3 Pandora's, Swansea 27/3 Memorial Hall, Barry 28/3 Top of the World, Stafford Supported by Chopper - Ian Bannister (bass), Les Critchlow (drums), Les Hunt (guitar) later of Demon & now the Climax Blues Band 29/3 Hereford College of Education 31/3 Queens Hotel, Southend April 7, 1974 Rainbow, London, ENG (Supported by Brinsley Schwartz) April 16, 1974 Barbarella's, Birmingham, ENG April 18, 1974 Colman's Ballroom, Nottingham, ENG April 20, 1974 City Hall, St Albans, ENG April 26, 1974 Patti Pavilion, Swansea, WAL 28/4 Ewell Tech, Surrey May U.S. tour May 13, 1974 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Climax Blues Band & Boz Scaggs) 19/7 City Hall, St Albans Tim Renwick ill, replaced by Dave Gilmour 26/7 Marquee, London Iain Sutherland ill, replaced by Dave Gilmour ?/8 Reading Festival (Saturday) September 9, 1974 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Supported by Decameron) September 29, 1974 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (Supporting Dave Mason) 2/10 Bristol Polytechnic With Curved Air 3/10 Bath University 4/10 Maria Gray College, Twickenham 9/10 Enfield Polytechnic, London 11/10 Pier Pavilion, Hastings 14/10 North Polytechnic, Holloway, London 17/10 Maidstone Technical College 31/10 Locarno, Sunderland 1/11-9/11 Tour of France 14/11 Aberystwyth University 21/11 Cardiff University 23/11 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkstone December 28, 1974 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Supported by Kursaal Flyers) 1975 February 6, 1975 Clouds, Tollcross, SCOT 14/2 Nottingham University 15/2 Dagenham Roundhouse 21/2 Ripon College 22/2 Manchester University 25/2 Barbarella's, Birmingham, EBG 6/6 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, ENG 7/6 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG 8/6 Roundhouse, London, ENG (Supported by Hustler & Upp) 13/6 Hockerill, Bishop's Stortford, ENG 14/6 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkstone, ENG 20/6 Lancaster University 21/6 Sheffield Polytechnic 24/6 Marquee, London, ENG 26/6 Chancellor Hall, Chelmsford FE College 27/6 Brunel University, Uxbridge 28/6 St George's College, Darlington July 12, 1975 Friar's Club, Aylesbury, ENG (Supported by Good Habit) October 11, 1975 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG October 25, 1975 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG Autumn tour, supporting Lynyrd Skynyrd October 26, 1975 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG October 27, 1975 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG October 28, 1975 Dome, Brighton, ENG October 30, 1975 Empire, Liverpool, ENG October 31, 1975 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG November 1, 1975 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT November 3, 1975 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG November 4, 1975 Capital, Cardiff, WAL December 12, 1975 College of Technology, Glasgow, SCOT (Christmas Ball) 1976 January 11, 1976 Victoria Palace, London, ENG (Supported by Starry-Eyed & Laughing) January 18, 1976 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG (Supported by Human Orchestra) January 23, 1976 Aberdeen University, Aberdeen, SCOT (Supported by Pallas) February 22, 1976 Watersmeet, Rickmansworth, ENG February 26, 1976 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG (Supported by Lamplight) Spring eight week tour of USA, including California, Texas, Florida, Pennsylvania & New York, supporting Styx, Rush & Boz Scaggs. May 14, 1976 Lyceum, London, ENG June 19, 1976 Ninian Park, Cardiff, WAL (West Coast Rock Show, with Bob Marley, Country Joe, Eric Burdon & The Pretty Things) Aug 3 week tour of Belgium & Holland 28/8 Reading Festival Along with AC/DC & Camel 1976 Autumn tour, supported by Moon: September 24, 1976 Bridlington Spa September 26, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG September 28, 1976 Guildhall, Preston, ENG September 29, 1976 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT September 30, 1976 Capitol Theatre, Aberdeen, SCOT October 1, 1976 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Moon) October 2, 1976 ABC, Chester, ENG October 3, 1976 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG October 5, 1976 Plaza Cinema, Bangor, WAL October 6, 1976 Aberystwth University, Aberystwth, WAL October 7, 1976 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL October 8, 1976 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG (supported by Moon) October 10, 1976 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 11, 1976 Pavilion, Hemel Hempstead, ENG October 12, 1976 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG October 13, 1976 Palace Theatre, Manchester, ENG October 14, 1976 University of East Anglia, Norwich, ENG October 16, 1976 Leicester Polytechnic, Leicester, ENG October 17, 1976 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG October 18, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 19, 1976 Civic Hall, Guilford, ENG October 20, 1976 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 21, 1976 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG October 22, 1976 Spa Hall, Bridlington, ENG October 23, 1976 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG October 24, 1976 Empire, Liverpool, ENG October 25, 1976 Dome, Brighton, ENG October 27, 1976 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (poss 26th as well) December 10, 1976 Edinburgh University, Edinburgh, SCOT December 11, 1976 Strathclyde University, Strathclyde, SCOT December 12, 1976 Market Hall, Carlisle, ENG 1977 February 27, 1977 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (supported by Sammy Hagar) UK tour supported by City Boy and later by an unnamed solo singer/guitarist, possibly Alan Ross: September 9, 1977 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI September 10, 1977 Dublin Stadium, Dublin, IRE September 18, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG September 19, 1977 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG September 22, 1977 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG September 24, 1977 Rainbow, London, ENG September 25, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 27, 1977 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG September 29, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT October 1, 1977 Usher Hall, Edniburgh, SCOT October 2, 1977 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT October 3, 1977 Capitol, Aberdeen, SCOT October 6, 1977 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG October 7, 1977 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG October 8, 1977 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG October 9, 1977 Theatre Royal, York, ENG October 12, 1977 City Hall, Hull, ENG October 14, 1977 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL October 15, 1977 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG October 16, 1977 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG October 17, 1977 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG October 18, 1977 New Theatre, Oxford, ENG October 19, 1977 Albert Hall, Nottingham, ENG October 20, 1977 Empire, Liverpool, ENG October 21, 1977 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 22, 1977 Congress Theatre, Eastbourne, ENG October 25, 1977 Victoria Hall, Hanley, ENG October 26, 1977 Apollo, Manchester, ENG October 27, 1977 Brangwyn Hall, Swansea, WAL 1978 1/10 Civic Theatre, Leamington Spa The tour, as initially planned, was disrupted, due to the illness of Willie Wilson. Originally thought to have had hepatitis, Willie, in the end, was diagnosed with tonsillitis. The dates shown are the ones that took place once the tour resumed, following Willie's bout of ill health. 2/10 Sheffield Polytechnic 3/10 Top of the World, Stafford 4/10 Birmingham University 5/10 Plymouth Polytechnic 11/10 Patti Pavilion, Swansea 12/10 Winning Post, Twickenham 15/10 Marquee, London 18/10 Community Centre, Slough 19/10 Loughborough University 23/10 Corn Exchange, Bedford 24/10 Manchester Polytechnic 25/10 Bath University 26/10 Bristol University 1979 as the Sutherland Brothers Band, with Steve Simpson (lead guitar), Mick Weaver (keyboards), Chrissie Stewart (bass) & Billy Rankin (drums). Support was the Bliss Band for the first three gigs, then, fresh off supporting Nils Lofgren on tour, Live Wire: 27/9 Wales Polytechnic, Treforest 28/9 Bath University 29/9 Bradford University 30/9 Blackburn King George's Hall 1/10 Aberystwyth University 2/10 Bournemouth Town Hall 4/10 Durham University 5/10 Newcastle Poly 6/10 Aberdeen University 7/10 Dundee University 8/10 Ayr Pavilion 9/10 Strathclyde University, Glasgow 11/10 Middlesborough Town Hall 12/10 Birmingham Aston University 13/10 Manchester University 14/10 Ipswich Gaumont 17/10 Sheffield Polytechnic 19/10 Croydon Fairfield Halls 20/10 Reading University 21/10 Peterborough ABC In 1983 (3 December), Gavin & Iain performed at a wedding reception in Stoke for a friend, Chris Ellis, who played bass in Demon. Gavin had been involved in occasional work, including recordings, with Demon around that time, so the reception entertainment consisted of several people getting on stage from time to time and jamming. As well as the two Suths, there were members of Demon and the great contemporary folk singer, Michael Chapman. In 1986, the last ever Sutherland Brothers professional gig 9/8/86 Cropredy Festival (the annual Fairport Convention festival). Iain & Gavin appeared on the Saturday of this festival, performing a few numbers as a duo, before being joined by Jerry Donahue (guitar), Dave Pegg (bass) and Dave Mattacks (drums).